PuckelBerry Finn
by LilRachelBerry
Summary: All Rachel wants is Finn back but she'll make due with Puck for a while that is until Finn walks in on them. Will he join the party or get Sue on them?


(NOTE FROM AUTHOR: For those who have still followed Glee, this is after (SPOILER) Finn and Rachel offically broke up.)

Rachel was more than sure that all she wanted was Finn back but to her mind she felt it would never happen. "Forget Finn." Puck always told her. "You're with me, baby." "Hardly Noah." She would reply. "You don't say that when we are making out." "You don't give me reason too." Rachel said caressing his cheek as she stood on tippy toes in her little ballet flats.

Puck was almost 6 feet tall and was definitely much taller than little Rachel Berry's 5'2. Puck reached down the entire 5'2 of the girl. As he traced his thick fingers back up her torso, he more that quickly unbuttoned her light pink button down sweater. Must be from experience, Rachel thought but didn't care. "Wearing that bra we bought?" Puck said with a crooked cocky smile. A week ago Puck had taken Rachel bra shopping at Victoria Secret.

_** "How about this one?" Puck asked, point to a purple Bombshell bra that was on display. "It looks a little... scary." Rachel said, shifting in her little bra. "It's not scary to us." Puck scoffed. Rachel rolled her eyes but ended up smiling at him and buying the bra.**_

Puck moved his skilled hands over Rachel's body and unzipped the side of her skirt and slipped it down to her ankles while kissing up her neck and along her jaw bone. "Puck- Noah!, we can't." Rachel said. "Nothing stopped you before." He inserted while pulling at the thin band of her panties. It had just occurred to Rachel that they were making out in the school's choir room.

"Babe, relax..."

"Puck... Oh Noah!" Rachel moaned. Puck's hand had reached down Rachel underwear to rub her clit in slow gentle circles. Puck lifted her right leg so he could slide two fingers into her wet, tight pussy.

"What's going on here?" Rachel heard in a voice that was all too familiar. It wasn't anymore than two weeks ago that she had been moaning his name, even when she just thought of him. Finn.

Pucks fingers slid out of her quickly. "Finn... I-we umm- i had just..."

"It's pretty clear Rachel." Finn said more than rudely. Rachel felt control slipping from her grasp. Even though Rachel was growing more and more despicable towards her controlling nature -because it was precisely that those controlling moments that made her lose Finn in the first place- she felt a demand to keep that part of her alive: control.

She raised her chin, completely forgetting that she was just in a pink button down blouse (which was wide open), a purple (extra extra) push up bra, and little stringy purple underwear. "Just because you wanted me before he did, doesn't mean you own what I do!" Finn rolled his eyes. "Have sex with us." She blurted.

"Hold up, I can't have sex with another dude!" Puck almost roared.

"I've been inside the boy's locker room before. I'm sure seeing Finn's dick now, wouldn't be the first time." Rachel retaliated. "C'mon, I'm wet, your hard, he's irritated...how hot would that get?" Rachel whispered the end of her sentence into Puck's ear then flitted over to take Finn's hand for reassurance. "It'll be fun." She nodded at him and pulled them all closer together. Rachel played with the buckle and button on Finn's belt and jeans until they fell to the ground exposing a large, hard bump in his boxers. One eye brow rose on Rachel's face almost as high as the corners of her mouth. Puck was farther ahead of her, trying his hardest not to look at Finn so he could keep his dick hard for Rachel, as he pulled down his boxers. Rachel felt herself getting more and more wet as she knelt between two amazing dicks. She felt it was only fair, since he'd been waiting longer, to suck Puck's cock and stroke Finn's.

Rachel took in her mouth the entire length of Puck as she grasped tightly around Finn's dick and stroked gently... then deeper and faster.

Puck moaned as Rachel's tongue made circles around his shaft and head. Finn tried but failed to not moan out in complete ecstasy when Rachel switch her mouth over to him.

Puck laid Rachel down on the choir room floor and removed her shirt and bra while Finn slid off her underwear. "Let me fuck her." Puck moved to Rachel's lower half, lifting her up slightly.

"After getting one girl pregnant, some would think you'd just stick with ass." Finn said.

"You know I got a vasectomy over the summer."

"It's okay Finn. I can still suck your dick from this angle." With that as his reassurance, Puck slid into her making Rachel gasp forming a large O (which just so happened to be perfect for Finn's dick).

Puck thrust into Rachel repetitively while she sucked and stroked Finn. She removed Finn's dick from her mouth and forcefully stoked it.

Finn knew he was about to cum and Puck was about too as well. Rachel moaned and whimpered while Puck came inside her and Finn came on her bare breasts. She screamed when she hit her orgasm and Puck slid out of her.

"DRRRIIIBBLE AND SHOOT SHOOT! Take that ball to the HOOP HOOP!" Rachel, Finn, and Puck all heard outside the hallway. The Cheerios were coming... which meant Coach Sylvester was too.

"Probably looking to criticize Mr. Shue or even myself for my talent." Rachel said sure of herself in a whisper.

"Well damn, get dressed!" Puck insisted.

"I can't with all this on me!" Rachel gestured down her body.

"Take your clothes and get in the closet." Finn said. He already had his pants back up and Rachel's clothes in his hand, shoving her toward the closet.

As the cheers got louder Finn and Puck rushed toward the piano.

"G-O! Let me hear ya say Go! GO! That's right, unite! Let me hear ya say fight! FIGHT! W-I-N! Let me hear ya say win! WIN! Together again, lets here it, GO FIGHT WIN!"

"At ease ladies." Coach Sylvester said as she walked in the threshold of the choir room. "What are you two doing in here?" She eyed Puck and Finn closely with her megaphone in hand.

"Practicing for Regional's." Puck said slyly

"Yeah it has nothing to do with the closet." Finn said and Puck stomped on him foot. Sue eyed them for a short second then marched over to the closet.

She creaked the door to the closet open slowly.

"Hey Ms. Sylvester." Rachel marched out off the closet fully clothed and hair done up in a pony tail. "Noah thought it would be so freaking hilarious to lock me in the closet while I got our music sheets." She walked over to the piano and handed the sheets to Finn. Sue in a huff turned around and with a snap of her fingers the Cheerios followed her.

Rachel, Finn and Puck all started cracking up.

"Well well Berry, I didn't know you had that in you." Puck laughed.

"Well you know you must play the part." She said with a smirk. "By the way Finn, I gave you the paper for a reason. I believe that belongs to you..." she smiled.

"Aw sick." Puck said.

"Well I had to dry off somehow."


End file.
